


The Secret Life of GOT7 Ep. 1

by cian1675



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anonymous Narrator, Crack, Gen, Humor, I've never written one before, M/M, Seriously a crack fic, Sharing Clothes, Showers, Youngjae appears briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What goes on in the dorm rooms of GOT7? Is Im Jaebum really respected as a leader? Why does Jackson like to wear other member's stuff (socks, okay, just socks)? How do seven guys share the bathrooms? Watch this episode of "The Secret Life of GOT7" to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Life of GOT7 Ep. 1

There are two guys on the floor, one straddling the other’s legs. The guy on the bottom can’t move beyond wiggling in place, and the one on top is digging his fingers into the other guy’s hips, roughly sliding them under the elastic of the trapped guy’s boxers before he yanks them down. _Hard._

But wait, let’s pause for a moment. You have no context. You don’t know what’s going on. So let’s rewind to 15 minutes ago.

 

 

_15 minutes ago_

There’s a guy sitting at the kitchen table eating ramyeon from a pot. His name is Jaebum. He’s the leader of GOT7. What’s GOT7, you ask? It’s an idol boy band. You know. One of _those_. Anyway, Jaebum is the leader, which means he has the most authority in this little apartment they call their dorm. It isn’t much, because he’s the leader to seven guys who are barely men, and they don’t always listen to him. But for whatever it counts, he’s their leader. Jaebum’s finishing his noodles now, slurping the last of it from the lid of the pot. He then brings both the pot and the lid to the sink, where he leaves them to soak and for someone else to wash. _Typical_.

Jaebum exits the kitchen. He walks towards the bathroom, twisting the door knob, but it makes an ugly sound. It’s locked. Jaebum sighs. He walks to the television console. Pulling a drawer, he finds a small key, which he then inserts into the knob of the bathroom door. _Clack._ It opens.

There are little puffs of steam escaping from the door. Clearly, someone’s inside. There’s singing, slightly off-pitched, which means that that someone is probably showering. Jaebum isn’t dumb, so he probably deduces this for himself in the three seconds he spends standing outside, but he walks into the bathroom anyway.

We are not perverts, so we will not follow him into the bathroom. Instead, let me tell you what happens from this safe spot outside the bathroom.

There is a shout that sounds like “Jaebum, what the hell?”, followed by a gruff voice saying “Get out.” Then, there’s a bunch of overlapping sounds that sounds like the shower curtains being pulled, someone stopping the shower, and very loud groans.

The groans are probably those of frustration, though of what sort we cannot be sure from this spot outside the bathroom where we cannot see anything. After a while, the groaning stops, and a dripping wet guy in only boxers and a towel around his neck exits the bathroom.

This guy is called Jackson. He’s muscular, and has an unshaven happy trail leading from above his navel all the way into a pair of black boxers. The boxers have a shiny metallic red waistband that has some brand name on it. For the sake of this broadcast, we will not divulge the brand. But let it be known that it is an expensive one.

Anyway, where was I? Ah yes. Jackson is dripping water onto the floor, although he tries to use the towel to wipe his body off. The towel is not big enough. Shortly after, Jaebum’s head appears from the bathroom.

“Jackson, are those my boxers?”

Jackson looks up from where he had been trying to wipe his torso. He frowns. But he also says, very very softly, “Uh, maybe?”

“Seriously?” Jaebum’s full body appears from where he was hidden behind the bathroom door. He’s now shirtless, although he had clearly been wearing an oversized tee before this. He still has pants on though. Thank goodness.

Jaebum walks out from the bathroom, putting his hands on his hips. He’s staring at Jackson. Jackson’s slightly hunched now, although he tries to meet Jaebum’s gaze. His eyes are slightly shaky. They stand like this, staring at each other for maybe a few seconds. Then without warning, Jaebum yells, a pure sound that does not mean anything in Korean, English or any other language we are aware of beyond its intention to startle, and maybe convey his aggression. He lunges at Jackson.

Jackson falls. It is not easy, toppling a guy as muscular as Jackson, but from Jaebum’s now missing tshirt, we can see that he is equally, if not more built than Jackson. He is also taller. So he has the advantage of both weight and height, allowing him to push Jackson to the ground. Jackson had also been surprised by the yell earlier, jumping slightly. And that he’s now flat on the floor when he had clearly been upright earlier means Jaebum has the lead. He probably knows this, because he puts both his knees on either side of Jackson’s hips in the short time Jackson looks around wildly.

“Why are you wearing my boxers?” Jaebum shouts, simultaneously settling himself high on Jackson’s thighs. Jackson is now pinned down. He clearly does not like it, face scrunching up as he uses his hands to push on Jaebum’s chest. But Jaebum leans back slightly, and he is now out of reach from Jackson’s shorter arms. Height is clearly an advantage here.

“Jackson, why are you wearing my boxers?” Jaebum shouts again, louder this time. Jackson does not reply, just continues to wriggle and push against Jaebum. It does not appear to work, because he is still as trapped as he had been a few seconds ago, only redder in the face.

Jaebum looks at Jackson for a full 30 seconds, during which he crosses his arms and uncrosses his arms. He then sighs, and brings his hands to rest against Jackson’s hips.

“Doesn’t matter if you don’t answer. Just don’t wear my boxers anymore, you hear me?”

This is said with an authoritative voice. But remember, even if Jaebum is the leader, his members do not always listen well. Jackson just makes a bunch of incoherent noises. In response, Jaebum rolls his eyes.

“Seriously, I mean it. Stop touching my things.”

Jackson does not reply. He’s still squirming under Jaebum. Jaebum’s eyebrows furrow, and his fingers dig into Jackson’s hips. They then slide roughly under the metallic red waistband, and Jaebum yanks them down. _Hard._

Now, that was where we started, wasn’t it? Now that you have the context, let’s continue.

Jaebum yanks the boxers down Jackson’s hips roughly. But he is still straddling Jackson, a fact he probably forgot, because now the boxers are trapped between where Jaebum’s ass is on Jackson’s upper thighs and Jaebum’s fingers. As with all things that encounter opposing forces, the boxers experience tension. It does not respond well to tension. So it tears, the loud sound making Jaebum jump slightly, and Jackson’s eyes widen.

“The heck?” Jaebum yells.

Jackson sees that Jaebum is distracted. He quickly grabs Jaebum’s wrist, flipping them over in an awkward movement, because Jaebum’s hand is trapped between their bodies. Nevertheless, their positions are now reversed. Jackson is about to say something, when Jaebum pulls his head up from where he is, and he spots the camera.

Shit. Jaebum is yelling curse words unsuitable for broadcast and he is now heading this way. This might be cut off soon. Now Jackson has also noticed the camera. It’s time to go –

_– Black screen –_

 

Oh hey, this camera works!

Hi, I am Youngjae. I found this camera under a pile of clothes in Jaebum’s room. I wonder why his favourite black boxers with the red waistband are torn. He must be really sad. He really liked that pair of boxers. Oh no, maybe I shouldn’t say such things on camera. Sorry. I’ll go out to find Coco. I can film her, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a crack fic before. Figured I should try. I was in a writing mood today and had a tiny bit of time after lessons, but I have been stuck on plot ideas for my other fics. Basically, everything seemed to be crap when I did try to write new chapters for my ongoing fics, so I decided to do some writing practice instead, which is how this crack fic came about. 
> 
> Ideas based loosely off [this gifset](http://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/post/148586297698/markticseas-so-jacksons-probably-worn-all-the) where Jackson talks about how he wears other member's stuff (supposedly only socks, and not also underwear, lol) and [this gifset](http://stillcian1675.tumblr.com/post/148746408571/defwang-friendship-level-jaebum-walking-in-on) where Jackson talks about Jaebum walking in on him showering. Also, yes I am on tumblr as stillcian1675 because I want to reblog gifsets like those, lol.
> 
> There might be more parts to this; there might not be. I decided to title it Ep. 1 anyway, because it's supposed to be a "broadcast", lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. Leave me kudos/comments if you did! :)
> 
> P.S.: Any guesses who the unnamed narrator is? ;)


End file.
